


He Remembers

by Delia_Sky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, dunno why though, no happy ending, seriously, someone ask me to put this here, translation of my work with a slightly different name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delia_Sky/pseuds/Delia_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo remembers everything, from every blemish on the pale skin to every fallen strawberry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Remembers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remembrance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097307) by [Delia_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delia_Sky/pseuds/Delia_Sky). 



> This fic is originally in Indonesian and a gift to a fellow author, then I posted the translation on my tumblr, but an anon asked me to publish it here, dunno why though.
> 
> So, yeah...

Kuroo remembers everything.

Every moles and freckles on Tsukishima’s pale skin, every blemish, wound scars, every kiss marks after yet another passionate love-making session.

He remembers every stretch mark on Tsukishima’s skin because of the blonde’s terrifyingly rapid growth.

Remembers every “I love you,” that’s never spoken aloud, just barely above whisper.

Every little fight that usually ends with yet again love-making session filled with “I’m sorry, it was all my fault,” from either side.

Every big fight that sometimes has him wondering if this— whatever the hell  _this_  is between him and Tsukishima—could work out.

He remembers every cigarette Tsukishima finishes while trying to get his novel’s manuscript done with deadline only three hours away, and remembers every tobacco stick they both share on a mundane days with nothing to talk about.

How many volumes of book Tsukishima has made, every title, every rejected title and/or manuscript, every glass filled with alcoholic beverage when Tsukishima just needs to “Forget that damn editor’s fucking face! If he thinks coming up with a new title in three hours is so fucking easy, why didn’t he try it?!”

He remembers every happy smile Tsukishima gives off whenever he brings strawberry shortcake from the younger’s favorite cake shop, every strawberry he ends up giving to Tsukishima because that sweet, sweet face is just so damn irresistible, also every fallen strawberry Tsukishima picks up from the floor while reciting quite passionately the ‘five seconds rule’ which appears can only be applied to the small, sour, red fruit.

He remembers every “Strawberries aren’t fruits; they’re goddamn vegetables,” Tsukishima says to him with a very condescending look.

He remembers everything.

Every moan.

Every cry of pleasure.

Every cry and shout of anger.

Every sweet, ringing laugh.

And also every disappointed face Tsukishima makes whenever he refuses to stay with a “My wife’s waiting for me at home.”


End file.
